She's My Hero (One-Shot)
by RebecaV
Summary: 8x07. Clark doesn't get there in time to save Lois.


General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. Therefore, in the new couple of weeks (or however long it takes me), I'll be posting my fanfics here. I've wanted to bring them over here for a while, but I didn't have an account. So, now that I have an account, I'll be sharing. Please note that these fanfics were written long ago. There's lots of errors.

Feel free to comment and follow me on twitter my username is "RebecaValdez"

Enjoy!

Title: She's My Hero

Author: RebecaValdez (RebecaV)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All just for my own enjoyment.

Time Frame: Season 8 "Identity"

Pairing: Clois(of course)!

Rating: PG-13.

Summary: Lois's date with Sebastian goes really wrong.

It had started off as a good night for Lois Lane, but didn't end as one. She was trying to go undercover and catch Sebastian in a lie, but only ended up getting hurt.

And now, she found herself being chased around in her own apartment by a crazy man who was trying to kill her. "You think you can lie to me and I wouldn't find out? That you could hide something from me? That only gets you into trouble. Like now," Sebastian was telling her.

He threw her across the room and her back hit the wall. Her dress rode up exposing a little of her thigh. "I think I know what to do with you," Sebastian said. He bent down and grabbed her leg.

"Get away, pervert!" Lois yelled.

"Oh come on, you don't want to have a little fun? I mean, you go out dressed like this on a first date you're expecting something, right? I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Leave me alone!" Lois yelled. She grabbed the nearest thing to her and threw it at him.

It hit him in the head causing him to fall to the ground.

She couldn't find the strength to get up, but she knew she had to do something. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her purse. Any normal person would call the cops, but the only person she thought about calling was Clark.

The phone rang one time and then she heard Clark's voice. "Hello," he said on the other line.

"Clark! Help!"

"Lois? What's going on?"

"Please, just hurry, Clark!" Lois begged.

Clark, who was with Jimmy at the time, told him that he had to make a phone call. Clark super sped to Smallville, but something was wrong. He was nervous. _Lois is in danger. She can be hurt. God, I hope she's not hurt. _

Meanwhile, Sebastian had gotten up and had thrown Lois on the coffee table. "You're going to pay for everything you've done," he said as he opened her legs and placed himself between them.

"No! Please! No!" Lois begged.

"Bad girls like you need to be punished. You wear short dresses with your breast barely covered and you don't expect anyone to look." At 'look' he looked at her boobs. "Or

touch." He touched them

"Stop!" she yelled.

Clark could not think straight. He wanted to get there as fast as he could to save Lois, but something was wrong. _God, don't let Lois be hurt. I don't know what I would do without her. And if she's hurt, it's all my fault for not getting there on time. But why is my super speed messing up? I want to get there already!_

Clark finally arrived a minutes later, but the scene in front of him was something he wished he had never seen. Lois was having sex with that Sebastian guy.

"Please, Stop!"

Or maybe she isn't, Clark thought. He quickly ran and removed that guy from on top of

Lois. He threw him hard enough to leave him unconscious. He helped Lois get dressed because she couldn't do it. She was too weak.

He couldn't believe that this had happened to Lois. It wasn't right. She didn't deserve this. This shouldn't have happened to her. She shouldn't have gotten raped.

It was the next day and Clark, as always, was in the loft. He heard footsteps and when he turned around, he saw Lois. "Hey," he said. He didn't know what else to tell her.

"Sebastian is in prison. The general wants to put him up for death row," she said.

"I read his arrest in the newspaper," Clark said.

"It sucks. Having my life in the newspaper. So everyone can know. It's not something I

wanted the whole world to know," Lois confessed.

"I'm so sorry, Lois."

She sat down on the couch. "The worst part is I'm never going to be seen the same. The man I love is only going to see me as half a woman," Lois said.

"Well, then he's stupid. Lois, this doesn't make you any less of a woman. The way I see I, is this happening to you makes you stronger. This happened, but you're still standing.

You're stronger than anyone else I know," Clark said to Lois.

Lois was pretty sure that Clark that that the man she was in love with was Oliver, but he was totally wrong. "You really mean that?" Lois asked.

"Of course I do. You're not allowed to tell anyone this, but you're my hero. I look up to you," Clark said.

_Awe! Smallville looks up to me. But why me? What did I ever do for him? _"Wow, Smallville. Me? Honestly?" Lois asked.

"You can't tell anyone. It's my biggest secret," Clark

"I won't say anything if you won't."

"Deal. And about that guy, Lois. He doesn't deserve you if he say that about you," Clark said.

"I'm his hero," Lois said. She didn't mean to say it out loud. It was a total slip. A word vomit.

"What did you say?" Clark asked.

Lois froze. She didn't know what to say. "Nothing," she said quietly.

"You said that you were his hero," Clark said sitting down next to Lois on the couch.

Lois was a mess. She couldn't look Clark in the eyes. "Clark, I -," her sentence was cut short by Clark's lips.

She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. It was a reflex.

At that moment, both of them knew that everything was going to be ok. That she was his woman. And that he was her man.


End file.
